Finding Amara (Title may change later)
by LionessProductionz
Summary: When sisters Talia and Mazie find themselves in a secret world, they are terrified. But then they meet Howl, a kind he-wolf, and his friends, and questions that neither of them thought to ask begin to haunt them. Will they ever find their way back to their family? And if they do... will they want to leave? (Very loosely based off Warriors.) Please R&R.


"Gotcha!"

"Get off me you big lump!"

Talia shoved Mazie off of her, much to Mazie's disappointment. "Okay, okay. Sorry. Want to go on a walk instead?"

"With you?" Talia had a tendancy to ask stupid questions.

"Nah. With miss priss over there." Mazie pointed her muzzle in the direction of Lacie, their sister, who was currently being groomed by Rioka, a blue heeler, and their mother. "I'm good." She was quick to respond. They didn't really like Lacie. She was the only survivor in the second litter, which came 8 weeks after Talia, Mazie, and Luka were born. Luka died a week after his birth. He was born the weakest and so it was natural for him to get sick. What their mother didn't expect, however, was for his body to refuse to get better. He seemed to get worse everyday, until finally he gave up all together.

Their father, Inuk, who was a German Shephard, died shortly before she gave birth to them. Her second litter was fertilized by Inuit, a French Bulldog she met and fell in love with, only to have him leave her for a younger she-dog after Lacie, Lusa, and Laureli's birth. Lusa and Laureli were killed when rats attacked them in their old home, an abandoned shed they found in the woods. They lived there in peace for countless moons, until the rat invasion. Mazie would never tell anyone this, but she suspected that their mother only loved the German scum because he had a similar name to her and Talia's father. But that still didn't explain why their mother favored Lacie over them.

"Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm?"

"Um."

"Nevermind. Just c'mon."

"She's not _really_ coming, is she?"

"What do you think?"

"So that's a no?"

Mazie rolled her eyes and began to bound off for the woods. "Hey! Wait for me!" Talia frowned before bounding off after her sister. Mazie just went faster. "Betcha can't keep up!" Talia pushed her legs harder. "Ahhh!" Mazie was bowled over by Talia, causing them both to start tumbling down a steep hill. "Eeeeep!" When they landed, Mazie took off running. A vine wrapped around her back leg, causing her to squeak in fright. "Somethings got me!" She shook her back leg, but it only seemed to make it wrap around her tighter. "It's a snake!"

"It's a vine!"

"It's gonna eat me!"

"Vine's don't eat dogs!" Talia tried keeping up with her.

"Something big and furry is chasing me!"

"That's me, idiot!"

Mazie ran into a cave, seeking a hideout.

"Who turned the darkness on?!"

"You just entered a cave!"

"What's that noise?! Ahhh! It's an evil cave spirit!"

"Again, that's me!"

"You're an evil cave spirit?!"

"No!"

"I don't believe you! Oh my Kibble, my sisters' an evil cave spirit!"

"Will you slow down, Maze?!"

"So you can eat me?! No way!"

"Ugh!"

"The snakes still got me!"

"It's a vine!"

"AHHHHH!"

"SLOW DOWN!"

Mazie sped up whe she spotted light. The vine snagged on an old treeroot in the cave. Talia skidded to a hault beside the dangling Mazie. "Get me down!"

"What's the magic word?"

"I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP!"

"Close enough." Talia wrapped her jaws around the vine and pulled, snapping it in one swift motion. Mazie fell to the cave floor in a heap. "Oof!" She stood up and shook her head to clear the dizziness. "Where are we?" Talia took a step towards the cave exit.

"I have no clue."

"What are we going to do? We're lost! Oh no!"

"We're not lost! We just don't know where we are!"

"That's the same thing!"

"Okay, we're lost!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Mazie crawled underneath Talia for protection. Talia scowled, jumped over the cowering she-dog, and took a look around. Vines covered the cave exit, creating a curtain that was hard to see through directly, but still let light in. When she stepped through the curtain of vines, the first thing she noticed was a single oak tree that stretched high above their heads. The trunk was thicker than any tree they'd seen before. It was almost intimidating.

Around the tree, land seemed to go on for miles. The grass was green and fresh and the sky was a light blue, with puffy snow-white clouds floating from the east to the west, spread out. A small, crystal-clear pond rested beneath the lone oak. Talia noticed a flash of gold beneath the water. Goldfish, probably. "Where are we?" She gasped. Mazie didn't answer. Seeming to never tire, she flew towards the pond and jumped in, creating a huge splash and frightening the goldfish. She looked back at the cave exit, which was now the enterance, she guessed, and gasped. It was _gone_. It was like it was never there. No trace of it, nothing. Air was all that was left. She turned back towards the giggling Mazie.

"Mazie, get back here!"

"You're not mama!"

"And _you're_ not being smart!"

"Was that a dumb joke?"

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"The water feels great! You should get in!"

"Are you crazy?! We have no idea where we are, and we have no idea of how to get back, and we have no way to find food, and you want to _play_?"

"Um.. We can eat the goldfish?"

"You can't be serious. You probably killed half of them with your little stunt."

"You know, I miss when you were fun. After Lacie was born, you started acting like a grown-up. You stopped having fun."

"Good. Some of us have to, you know. Since mom—"

"Don't talk about mama!" There was a hint of tears in her voice but Talia couldn't be sure because of the water trailing down her face, along with the maybe-tears.

"A-Are you _crying_?"

"W-W-Why do you c-care?" She sniffled.

"Oh my Kibble, you _are_!" Talia rushed over to her younger sister, a worried look plastered on her face. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean any—"

"Oh, sure. You didn't mean anything by it. Right. I believe you." Mazie had never gotten this mad before. She almost felt bad about it, but she kept going anyway. "You know, you might not have been close to mom, being so independant and all, but I would expect you to show some remorse. She might as well be _dead._"

"Ma—"

"Ever since Lacie came along, she's been neglecting us—"

"Maze—"

"—And treating us like we don't even exist—"

"Mazie—"

By now Mazie was out of the water. Talia thought she saw actual steam leaving her ears in great puffs.

"And you don't even ca—"

"MAZIE!" Mazie stopped talking and let her tail droop. She lowered her gaze as she shuffled her paws in shame. "Tal, I'm sorry." She whimpered. "No, Maze. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't know you felt that way." Were those tear-stains Mazie saw on Talia's furry cheeks? Talia rarely cried, even as a young pup. That just made Mazie feel worse. "I'll try and be a better sister, Maze. I promise." She wrapped her arm around Mazie's shoulders and pulled her closer. "You already are a great sister. The best any girl could ask for." A hint of a smile formed on Talia's lips. "Thanks, Mazie. That means a lot." She stood up and began to look around for a means of shelter. She started to walk around the large tree trunk, which seemed to take forever, and finally came upon a small hole in the bottom of it. It was just large enough for them to squeeze through. Mazie stumbled a little, being the clumsy dog that she is, but quickly regained her footing and followed after her sister.

The sun had begun to set, creating a beautiful orange glow. It calmed both of their nerves, knowing that something so beautiful can come into a bad situation at any time. Mazie yawned and curled up against Talia's side. Talia stayed awake a moment longer. Mazie's snoring, which was usually really annoying, seemed music to her ears then. And, at that exact moment, she silently promised herself and Mazie that she'd be there for her always. Closing her eyes, and pulling her sister even closer, she began to drift off into a peaceful dreamland. The last thing she heard was the echo of her thoughts. _I promise._

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Omfg xD This idea popped into my head and I HAD to write it down. Pretty soon, I realized I had written 5 pages and 1,430 words. I think it's safe to say I freaked a little. Okay, that's an under-statement. I had a mini dance party write there in the middle of the classroom. :D People looked at me like I need help (I probably do lol) but you know what I did? I flipped 'em off. I ain't even mad bro. (; xD Virtual cookies and Mazie/Talia stuffed animals for a everyone who reviews! If you don't, you get a sack of leaves. :3 **

**NO FLAMES PLEASE, CHILDREN. ARSON IS ILLEGAL.**


End file.
